No
by xXxNeonSoundxXx
Summary: A short story series about how difficult it is to confess to someone you care for. Kasamatsu doesn't think a relationship with a first year will work, but years later when they meet again and she confesses for the second time, will he change his mind? Kasamatsu/Reader
1. Three Years Ago

**Author's Note: I noticed the corrupted file a little earlier today. It should be fine now, so please, feel free to let me know if there's anything else I should fix.**

**Three Years Ago**

She hadn't expected it to turn out this way.

Holding the paper tightly in her hands, she watched as the decorated piece of parchment crumpled, causing malformations in the words that were written there. The hearts, which had been meticulously drawn and placed in the border of the letter, crushed under her fingers as she balled the paper in her hands.

It had worked out so well in her head.

* * *

_"__Kasamatsu-senpai, can I talk to you for a moment?" She had looked pointedly at the friends surrounding him, hiding the neatly folded letter behind her back. "Alone?"_

_The young male flushed an embarrassing shade of red as his friends wolf whistled and cat called, telling him not to wait up as they quickly fled the scene. The only male left, Kasamatsu Yukio, faced the girl who had called out to him on his own, eyes looking everywhere but hers as she spoke to him._

_"I'm [Name], a first year. I know this is sort of sudden, especially since we don't really know each other too well…" Now it was her turn to flush red as she worked up the courage to speak to him clearly. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she held the folded paper out to him. "Please accept this!"_

_The both of them flinched at how loud she had been when presenting the letter. A few moments after her outburst, Kasamatsu lifted a shaking hand to accept it, quickly opening it and scanning the words. As he read the neat script portrayed on the paper, she found herself growing more confident by the second. The hard part of giving him the letter was over. Now all she had to do was wait for a reply._

* * *

One by one, her tears had started to fall onto the destroyed letter, smudging the ink. Her perfectly planned out scenario had gone in a completely different direction than she had anticipated. She had been wrong.

* * *

_Upon realizing that the paper presented to him was a love letter, Kasamatsu quickly flushed a darker shade of red than he had before, stuttering as he quickly shoved the letter back into the girl's hands. She looked at him with confusion when the paper returned to her hands, questioning him with her gaze._

_Taking a nervous step back, Kasamatsu opened his mouth a few times in an attempt to say something, but when only senseless babble came from his lips, he closed his mouth, leaving the pair in an awkward silence. He refused to meet her eyes as he fought a losing battle with his blush. Finally, after a complete minute of silence, he was able to take a shaky breath through his mouth before stuttering out an answer._

_"I-I-I… W-we… No."_

_Her world had come crashing down in that moment. She barely heard a mumbled apology as he turned tail and ran as far away from her as possible._


	2. Invitation

**Invitation**

Staring at the clock, a young High School first year was mentally counting the down the last few seconds until freedom.

3… 2… 1…

The shrill sound of the school bell echoed throughout the classroom and hallway as it signaled for the end of school. Humming a quiet tune to herself, the young teenager happily started to pack away her supplies as the teacher at the front of the class bid them farewell until the end of a well-deserved break from school. She had just about finished packing when a classmate and friend of hers bounded over to her desk.

"Hey, [Name]-chan," the brunette male greeted as he watched the female finish up packing.

"Hello, Kawahara-kun," she replied, placing the last of her things in her bag before standing up next to the boy.

The two of them made their way out of the classroom together, waving goodbye to their teacher as they did. It was the last day of class before break and the two were happily discussing their individual plans for the mini-vacation, Kawahara's consisting mostly of street basketball and [Name]'s mostly consisting of staying at home to relax. Kawahara chastised her for not taking the break as an opportunity to go out and explore, but she merely brushed it off.

"I'd rather explore the inside of my eyelids," she teased, earning both an eye roll and a laugh from her classmate.

"I know," the boy exclaimed as he snapped his fingers at a new idea, "You should come by the park tomorrow. The guys and I are meeting with a few people from other teams and we're all going to have a friendly match with each other."

"I don't know Kawahara-kun," [Name] trailed off, entertaining the idea of joining in, "I don't know much about basketball, so I don't think it'd be fun for me to watch."

"Liar, basketball is always fun, even when you're just watching from the sidelines. Besides, we won't only be playing basketball. Think of it like… a picnic!" When the female still didn't look convinced, he tried another tactic. "You won't be the only girl, I promise. Coach Riko and Tsuchida-san's girlfriend will be joining us as well."

Sighing in defeat, [Name] finally agreed to join them in their fun and games and Kawahara couldn't help but fist pump in victory. The two made their way off school grounds, talking about the next day's event and walking together in the direction of their homes before they came to the street where they broke apart.

"I swear, you're always asking me to come see your games," the girl grumbled as they stood, waiting for the crosswalk's light. "Why don't you just get it over with and ask me out so I can say no?"

Kawahara scoffed. "As if you're my type. I just don't want you to turn into a hermit."

When the light signaled for pedestrians to walk, [Name] made her way across quickly, bidding her friend farewell as they both laughed at the joke they shared.


	3. Hello Goodbye

**Hello Goodbye**

The plastic bag in her hands was making an annoying crumpling sound as she fidgeted. Her eyes, which had been locked onto one person for the past five minutes, had taken on an almost blank look. She felt her palms sweat and her mouth go dry as she thought back to the last time she had ever interacted with the young man. It had been dreadful and left a scar on her heart she was sure would never heal.

"No... You're not supposed to be here…"

* * *

_She was surprised to find that so many people were already in the local basketball court, bouncing around the orange sport equipment with ease. She had recognized a few of them from Seirin and some others from previous official matches she had attended, but for the most part she was surrounded by strangers. When Kawahara spotted her, he waved and called out her name, quickly jogging to her side with Furihata and Fukuda in tow._

_"So you actually showed up," he said, amazed. "I was afraid I'd have to come over and kidnap you. You're late."_

_"By like, ten minutes," she retorted as she waved hello to his friends behind him. She held up the plastic grocery bag, showing him the reason for her tardiness. "You said it was a picnic, but I didn't know what to bring. I hope people like grape soda."_

_Kawahara pointed to a table that was a short ways away in the distance. "Tsuchida-san's girlfriend and Touou's manager are over at that park table setting up lunch. You can go put it over there."_

_[Name] nodded, sheepishly eyeing the one bottle she had bought. "This definitely isn't enough. I knew it…"_

_"Nope," Kawahara agreed, laughing at the slightly distraught girl, "And more are coming soon."_

_"Really? Who?"_

_"Ah, here they are now I think!"_

_[Name] turned in the direction that Fukuda had pointed in and instantly froze in place. She watched as steel gray eyes moved across the scenery of the park, landing on the view of the basketball court. He had his own basketball tucked under his arm and a competitive grin on his face. As he came closer to where she stood, she felt her heart speed up._

_"Kasamatsu-senpai…"_

* * *

"Hah, what was that?" He hadn't noticed her at first, but heard her mumbled words as she had said it just as he was passing.

Realizing she had been heard, [Name] paled as her eyes met his. Her heart suddenly ached.

"Ah, wait, [Name]-chan! I told you the table was that way!" Kawahara ran after the girl as she tried in vain to escape from the Kaijou captain's gaze.


	4. Repetition

**Repetition**

Sitting on the bench nearby, [Name] tried to remember what Kasamatsu had been like three years ago. Determined, dedicated, and pretty damn cute. Those were all the things she could have described him as had you asked for her opinion back then. Nowadays, she still felt the same, only she could add a few more adjectives to that growing list. Now he was handsome, fit, reliable, confident... She couldn't stop the complimenting adjectives coming to mind every time she looked his way.

Kawahara had picked up on her feelings toward the Kaijou captain from the first day he invited her to hang out with them all and she cursed him for it. Ever since then, he had been inviting her to any and all events that Kaijou attended as well. Even when school had started up again, he would continuously beg for her to accompany him to practice matches or games. He was setting her up and she knew it.

Even so, she always agreed.

Call it a guilty pleasure, but [Name] couldn't help but want to see the guy who had broken her heart once. They had yet to speak to each other again, yet he still drew her attention like a moth to a flame. It definitely helped that it was now the warm season and he, among the other players, would sometimes play shirtless. All the years of basketball had done wonders for his body. She mentally drooled and often wondered if he even recognized her from their one conversation during Junior High.

"If you like him so much, why don't you confess to him again?" Kawahara, who had been sitting next to her on the bench, broke her train of thought and her gaze finally left the muscled eye candy. "The worst he can do is refuse… Again."

[Name] had told Kawahara about her past experience with Kasamatsu on an earlier date, explaining why she had tried to run away during that first meeting so many weeks ago. Surprisingly, he had laughed, telling her it was ridiculous she was running away from an event that happened so long ago. Eventually she agreed with him, laughing it off as well.

"No!" She protested at first. [Name] thought back to all the times she had confessed to other boys her age. She hadn't felt as shy towards them as she did towards Kasamatsu and her confidence showed when she confessed to them. Some would accept her feelings while others would reject her, though none as harshly as Kasamatsu had once did. Could she handle it if he did the same thing he had done three years ago? "I guess I could tell him again…"

"Ah, perfect!" Kawahara suddenly pushed [Name] off the bench and in the direction of the outdoor basketball courts. "He's done playing! Go now!"

[Name] found herself situated behind Kasamatsu on the other side of a chain-linked fence a few seconds later. She stared at his back, not really knowing what to say.

"Ah, hello," Kasamatsu's blonde friend, Kise, greeted her when he noticed the girl standing behind the fence.

Kasamatsu, in response to Kise's words, turned around as well. Upon locking eyes with each other, both teens flushed a deep red. [Name] felt her heart speed up once more as she stared at Kasamatsu through the fence. She took a deep breath through her nose, hoping for the best.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, please be my boyfriend!"

"H-h-hah?!"


	5. Say It

**Say It**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had confessed to Kasamatsu again and two weeks since she had simply ran away before hearing his answer. Kawahara had tried to stop her from running away, but she had slipped from his grasp with a few muttered apologies. Who knew confessing to a guy for the second time would be so nerve wracking? She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it again.

Currently, [Name] was in a small convenience store looking for a few supplies her mother had asked her to pick up. She had to travel quite a ways in order to get to the specific convenience store her mother had told her about.

"They have the best products for cheap," her mother had replied when [Name] asked why she couldn't just go to the convenience store that was a few blocks away from their home.

[Name] grumbled as she dropped some more products from her list into the basket she had hanging from her opposite arm. The basket had started to become a tad heavy and would only continue doing so as she collected the rest of the products she needed. [Name] was not looking forward to the journey home with all the weight on her arms, even if most of the trek home would be taken by bus.

Snatching the rest of the items she needed, [Name] made her way towards the front desk to pay. Once that was all said and done, she made her way towards the exit. Before she stepped out, however, she found herself momentarily distracted by the magazines resting near the exit. A familiar blonde was portrayed on some covers and curiosity got the best of her as she leafed through the pages.

"Ah, see? They do have them in today!"

[Name] stiffly turned towards the more than familiar voice as she watched the blonde bound towards the magazines with a skip in his step.

"Huh? Oh, [Name]-chan! You're here too!" Kise happily greeted the girl as he noticed her with a magazine in her hands. "Ah, look, I'm on the cover!"

"Oi, Kise, don't just go running off in the store!"

[Name] paled at the voice as she quickly returned the magazine back to its rack. Making her way around Kise, she barely avoided bumping into the loud Kaijou third year as he hurried to follow the blonde. Eyes meeting for the first time in weeks, both stopped for a moment to stare in embarrassment before [Name] quickly dashed away with a string of apologies.

"Hey, why didn't you stop her?" Kise asked his captain as he watched the shorter male's cheeks turn red. "You didn't answer her confession last time. You could've done it today."

Kasamatsu clicked his tongue as he rubbed at his cheeks, furiously trying to rid himself of his blush. "No... She probably thinks my answer will be the same…" he mumbled to himself.

"Eh? What was that?" Kise shrugged when Kasamatsu refused to repeat himself. "Anyway, I know what you can do! Though it'll be a bit hard since she goes to Seirin… Come on, let's go buy some things."

"E-eh?! Hey, Kise, idiot, quit dragging me around!"


	6. His Thoughts

**His Thoughts**

Kasamatsu couldn't believe he was standing in front of Seirin High School, waiting for a certain person to arrive. On an off day nonetheless.

When Kise had relayed his "perfect plan" to the third year, Kasamatsu couldn't believe his ears. Doing so much romantic crap for the sake of getting one person's attention? It was too much in his book. However, Kise did know more about girls than the Kaijou captain was willing to admit. Though he was fierce on the court, Kasamatsu could admit to even himself that he was a complete wreck when it came to confronted girls. Even the thought of being face to face with one left his throat dry and his stomach ready to empty its contents.

With a heavy sigh, Kasamatsu though back to that day [Name] had confessed to him in Junior High.

* * *

_When [Name] had asked to speak with him alone, his friends all made jabs at his side, teasing him. It left the poor Junior High third year flustered and spiteful of his friends' good nature at the situation. How could they be so carefree while he was a nervous wreck? Staring anywhere but in her direction, Kasamatsu barely registered her words when she shouted before presenting him a letter._

_Kasamatsu read the short love letter over and over, barely believing his eyes. He didn't want to. He was a third year, soon to be moving on to High School, and she was still a first year who would stay here at their Junior High for two more years. It would never work, would it?_

_"I-I-I… W-we… No." He had honestly tried to convey his thought to her, but his words came out garbled and eventually he gave up, saying what he could before shoving the letter back into her hands and running away. "I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Kasamatsu had felt horrible rejecting her so badly after that incident, but could never bring up the courage to speak with her again. He never forgot the pain he had caused her. He had expected her to follow him to Kaijou once she graduated Junior High, but when she didn't appear, he felt in the clear. He could live guilt free. Then halfway through the school year, when he was one his way to what he thought would be a normal friendly match against Seirin and some other teams, she stumbled right back into his life.

At first he felt wary of her presence, but not once did she approach him. Able to watch her from afar without the fear of turning into a blushing fool, Kasamatsu found himself slowly starting to admire her. She was friendly, smart, funny and, though she held no knowledge of his beloved sport, she was curious enough to always ask her friends questions. She had so many qualities he admired, but had been to blinded by fear to see. He felt foolish for not giving her a chance earlier. When she had confessed a second time, he almost jumped at the chance to say yes, but his nerves got the best of him and she had run before he could compose himself. Now she avoided him at every cost possible.

"Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kasamatsu turned towards the voice and saw a shorter boy approach. Kawahara Kouichi, member of Seirin's basketball team and friend to [Name].

"Hey… Thanks for helping me with this."


	7. Redo

**Redo**

[Name] was idly sitting in her desk before class, twirling her pencil around in her hand as she stared at the math homework she had yet to finish. It lay on her desk, mocking her silently and she mentally tried to solve the word problems, but to no avail. Giving up, she placed the pencil on her upper lip and balanced it there as she waited for Kawahara to arrive.

"Yo, [Name]-chan."

"Hey, Kawahara-kun, can I see your math homework… What's that?" [Name]'s inquiry faded as a bright red rose blocked her vision of her good friend. Taking it from his hands, she looked between the rose and him before speaking. "Are you finally confessing your love for me? Because the answer is no."

Kawahara flicked her forehead, earning a startled yelp from the girl. "Yeah right, [Name]-chan. Like I said before, you're not my type." He flung a piece of paper onto her desk before going over to sit in his own, a smirk on his face. "Someone asked me to give this to you."

[Name] looked at the letter that had landed on her desk, reading it silently to herself. As she neared the end of the letter, she found her cheeks burning with an intense blush. It was a love letter and a sloppily written one at that, but she could almost feel the emotion behind it.

'I'll meet you at your school's gate an hour after classes end. –K.Y.'

"Hey, Kawahara-kun, who's this from?" The male never answered her.

* * *

The end of school couldn't have come quickly enough for [Name] and she spent her hour of waiting thinking about who could possibly be the person to give her the rose. When she arrived at her destined meeting spot, she found it devoid of life. Pouting, she leaned against the railing and hummed to herself. She didn't have to wait too long though as a masculine voice soon cut into the silence.

"H-h-hey, [Name]-san."

[Name] looked towards the voice and was shocked to find a red faced, slightly panting Kasamatsu. It looked like he had just run a mile as he breathed hard through his mouth, his eyes adverting themselves from her stare.

"Y-you got my letter… R-right?"

The girl dumbly nodded before realizing he wouldn't see it. "Yeah..."

"G-great. So, uh, d-do you want to? B-be my g-girlfriend, I mean…"

"No."

The Kaijou captain looked up in shock when he heard her answer, wanting to at least try looking her in the eyes when he asked why, but he stopped when he saw her smiling with a light pink blush.

"How about we take it slower?" She asked, clarifying. "Do you want to go on a date, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

This time he was the one to dumbly nod.


End file.
